Love That Never Was
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: He wakes up every morning with the same feeling of regret. He should have told her how much he loved her; how much he really cared but his reputation and abnormally large ego came between them. Chad OOC read and Review NOW A 3 SHOT!
1. Love Hurts

**Love That Never Was**

AN: special thanks to all of my reviewers for my last fic virtual cookies for all of you! Also, I'd like to give a shout out and a special thanks to my BFF on fanfiction BeyondYourWildestDreams: thanks so much for all your help with this Fic You rule girl! Check out her profile she has some amazing stories. Anyway here's the story. Read and please review!

He wakes up every morning with the same feeling. The same feeling of regret. He made a grave mistake and he's paying for it now. He should have told her how much he loved her, how much he cared but his ego and bad boy reputation came in between it. He misses her. The fact that he was too afraid to tell the love of his life how he felt makes his life a living hell.

* flashback*  
it was the final day for condor studios. Somewhere along the lines all the shows slowly began to lose viewers. So the studio went bankrupt. This was the day they'd all been dreading. This was goodbye.

"so the studios closing down today huh?" he asked hiding the sadness in his voice. The love of his life and himself were going their separate ways today. How could he not be upset?

"Yup I'm really going to miss you Chad even though we had our differences" sonny answered.

"Well sonny this is goodbye good luck in whatever you plan on doing you'll get far and I know it and I'll miss you too". How much he wanted to stop her and tell her how he felt but he just couldn't find the courage.

"Bye Chad "she whispers as she gets into her car and drives off leaving me and my broken heart behind.

*end of flashback*

Tears streamline his face as he remembers that day. Why couldn't he have told her? Look where he is now. He's still famous but he's not happy. What he wouldn't give to see sonny again. Look where she is now. She's successful and happily married to James Conroy. He was invited to her wedding but he decided not to go because as they say the hardest thing is watching the one you love, love someone else. Everywhere he goes, everything he sees reminds him of his sonshine. The sonshine that never was and never could be his. The sun no longer shines for him. It could have but he blew it. He couldn't see it but she gave him so many chances. He just misused them all. Money, fame and success no longer mattered to Chad the only thing that mattered seemed to be sonny. Why? Why did he have to care? Why did he have to fall in love with the prettiest, smartest and funniest girl in the studio? He does not regret falling in love with her, in fact he says it's the best thing that ever happened to him the worst part was never telling her. Now she's gone. The sun rose for a short amount of time and Chad didn't take advantage of it. Through all of chads pain he's learned something he learned that sometimes you need to take risks because maybe, just maybe things will turn out well. Always hope for the best and not the worst. He knows that if he loves her he'd want her to be happy. Even if it means seeing her with a guy he can't stand. If he dare hurt sonny he'll kick his ass. He wants her to be happy. He just wants her to be happy with him. It's hard to fake a smile and pretend you're happy when really; you're dying slowly on the inside. He does it for her. It's what she'd want him to do, and because he doesn't want the world to know that the real Chad Dylan Cooper is in love with a girl he hasn't seen in 4 years. He has a picture of her that he carries around in his jacket pocket should he ever need to see the Beautiful face of hers. It's nothing compared to the real her. He just wants to see her again. One day in the mall parking lot he bumps into her.

"Sonny! Sonny Munroe?" he asks in utter shock

"Oh my god Chad! How have you been?" she replied

"I've been fine how are you?" He had to lie. He couldn't tell her that he still loves her and that he never forgot her.

"Everything is doing well after Alicia was born"

"Alicia?" Asked Chad

"Yes she's my year old daughter."

"well then I'm very happy for you sonny"

"Thanks Chad I'd better go now I have to go home and make dinner. It was really nice seeing you again Chad." said sonny

"You too" said Chad as he got into his sports car and drove home. He may not be happy but at least sonny was and that was what truly mattered. He misses her like hell but maybe they weren't meant to be. He'll never know now. He wakes up every morning with the same feeling of regret. What if he had told her would things have been different? All he can do now is sit and wonder about Love That Never Was.


	2. Because I Love Her

AN: There have been as few requests for me to continue the Fic. I am thinking of making this a 3 shot after that chapter there will be an epilogue Review and tell me what you think! =) by the way I am having total writers block but I'm working through it! This is why this chapter is so short sorry!

Disclaimer: IDOSWAC

Chapter 2: Because I Love Her 

CPOV

I sit in my mansion and all I can do is think of her. Suddenly my doorbell rings and brings me out of my thoughts. I walk to the door and open the door. To my surprise sonny is at the door

"Hey" she looked as if she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's James. I walked into the house today and I saw him kissing another girl"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Sonny I should kick his ass then he'll see the beautiful girl he just lost"

She smiles a little "Thank you Chad. Oh by the way umm… can I stay with you for a while I don't need to go home to that cheater any longer

"Of course" I say. "Anything for you Sonshine"

"Thank you so much Chad"

Then she just hugs me I must say I haven't felt this happy since I saw her for the first time and I stole her yoghurt. Just like she stole my heart

"I've already got and signed the divorce papers and so did James. I'm officially free of the bastard."

I laugh "wow sonny I've never heard you say such a bad thing about someone."

"I usually don't but he deserved it" she says

"Okay Sonny you can sleep in the guest room okay?"

"Alright, thanks again Chad I have to go pick up my stuff from his place"

"Okay Sonshine. See you in a bit"

"Bye Chad.

How could he? He didn't think about how bad she would have felt if she found out. He's going to kick that mans sorry ass. He's doing this because he loves her. He loves her a lot


End file.
